


A Man in Uniform

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Military Uniforms, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: The ladies love a man in uniform.





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> subluxationexpert on tumblr prompted, “I’m not wearing that.”

"Steve, come on," Bucky pleaded. He was one step away from begging, and Steve always enjoyed that. "Please?"

"No," Steve said. "I'm not wearing that."

Bucky sighed. "You know the ladies love a man in uniform, Steve."

"The last time I wore my dress blues was over 70 years ago, so I can't imagine they're in good shape," Steve pointed out.

"The Smithsonian'd be happy to dust them off for you, I'm sure," Bucky said. "Or... you could get some new ones."

Steve shook his head, chuckling, and turned to the refrigerator for a drink. 

"Ooh,  _ that _ would look  _ nice _ on you," he heard someone say, and glanced over to the other side of the kitchen where a smirking Bucky was showing off the photo of the vintage dress blues that he was trying to talk Steve into. "You guys going to that party, then?"

"Well—" Bucky began.

"Because I am," Darcy interrupted. "I've got my outfit ordered and my hairstyle all planned out. I'm going to knock your socks off."

Bucky grinned and glanced at Steve. "You do that every day, doll," Bucky told her, and Darcy blushed.

"You two are coming, right? I'd hate to miss the chance to dance with both of you."

Instead of answering, Bucky turned toward Steve, and awaited his reply along with Darcy.

"Of course we are," Steve told her, and received a bright and excited smile for his trouble.

"Great!" Darcy chirped. "Then I guess I'll see you there!"

Bucky waited until she was gone before he started to gloat. "So it sounds like you're gonna have to get yourself some dress blues, Stevie."

Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Well, you know what they say: 'the ladies love a man in uniform.'"

"'The ladies,' but mainly, Darcy, right?" Bucky asked with a grin.

Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned back. "Mainly."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177176069738/a-man-in-uniform)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
